Mr Darcy's Memories
by Marie Masen186
Summary: P&P A continuation of the story from the point of view of Mr. Darcy. A few of his recollections. R&R! Note: I changed the title since I added another chapter.
1. Early Morning Musings of a Newly Married

**Currently this is a oneshot but I may add more to it in the future if reviews are good. Please R&R!! Pretty please! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters the most wonderous Jane Austen does. I'm just going to play with them for a while. No worries though, I'll put them back on the shelf when I'm through!**

**Early Morning Musings of a Newly Married Man**

The light of the dawn peeked through the curtains as the master of Pemberley groggily opened his eyes. With his mind still fogged by sleep it took several moments for him to recount the events of the previous day. As his eyes adjusted to the light and he began to awaken further he noticed the graceful womanly form sleeping soundly in the bed next to him. A love so profound all the words he knew would not suffice to describe it, hit him as if he had walked into a wall. Without even thinking he reached over and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. He still could not quite wrap his mind around the fact that she was his wife. Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy.

He knew not how he had managed to win her, but he was tremendously glad that he had. She completed him in a way that he did not think was possible. He never would have suspected that Fitzwilliam Darcy, of all people, would ever fall in love so totally and utterly; and yet he had. As he took in all the features of his sleeping wife he was even more pleased that he hadn't abided by the wishes of his family and married a lady of their choosing. Certain members of his esteemed family, his Aunt being one, did not entirely approve of his choice in a wife but he had decided long ago that he didn't care for their opinions or the advice they so readily offered. He knew he could not have picked a woman better suited for him or one that he loved any deeper than he did the new Mrs. Darcy. He loved her for how she challenged his mind and every preconception he'd had about women. She certainly wasn't the quiet, docile type that was customary in the more well to do social circles, but he daresay that was one of the qualities he loved most about her. Some time ago he had thought that he would marry a woman who did his every bidding without question, but now he realized how completely dull such a marriage would have been. He and Elizabeth would surely have their differing opinions and arguments but he knew their relationship would never be lacking in passion.

At this moment the woman who occupied his thoughts was beginning to stir. He froze thinking his caresses had roused her but after adjusting her position she drifted back into peaceful slumber. As he lay in bed watching her, his mind drifted back to the day he met her at the ball in Meryton. At first he hadn't given her much thought; she was handsome enough but not breathtaking, but as he came to know her he found himself falling for her. It had all happened so slowly he'd hardly even noticed it. One day he was completely indifferent to her and the next he realized he was in love with her as he'd never been with any other before her and he knew he'd never love another for the rest of his days.

Thinking back on it more he realized just the day he'd began to fall for her… even if it was unbeknownst to him at the time…

_Darcy sat with Charles and Miss Bingley in the early morning hours perusing over the paper as they ate a morning meal. Jane Bennett had come the day before to call and dine with Caroline and had caught a cold from the walk in the rain. Being the polite hosts they were the Bingley's offered for her to stay with them under their care until she was well again. She was resting comfortably upstairs under the watchful eye of the local doctor whom Bingley hired to care for her. _

_Caroline was prattling on about something or another but truth be told he was only partially listening and offering an occasional nod or mumble so as not to appear rude. There was a knock at the door and a servant came in announcing the arrival of one Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Instantly that brought Darcy to his senses. What was she doing here?! As she walked into room he all but leapt to his feet. She looked a mess with mud several inches up the hem of her skirt. Suddenly he realized why she must have come. Concern for her sister's welfare had caused her to walk the several miles to Netherfield to see her. _

_Suddenly Caroline chimed in, "Good Lord Miss Elizabeth. Did you walk here?" Darcy winced inwardly noting the rudeness of Miss Bingley's comment. He loved Charles' friendship dearly but he thought very little of his sisters. They were conceited, narrow-minded and pompous. _

"_I did." Elizabeth replied. Then after a pause she inquired about her sister's whereabouts. _

"_She's upstairs." I hastily answered. I hope my sudden reply hasn't startled her. Why do I let this woman unnerve me so?_

_At the ball earlier in the week she had done the same. When I first looked upon her I was drawn to her eyes. How incredibly beautiful they were. I felt as if she could see into my soul. It took all my training on proper social behavior not to stare at her the entire night. I was rather uncomfortable being in such a setting with so many people I did not know. I never did care much for balls. The entire night I felt as if I was an animal at auction the way people constantly talked about my marital status and my wealth. There were times when I wished to be rid of every pound of it just to avoid the scrutiny. When Miss Elizabeth had asked me if I danced I replied completely out of nervousness and only later did I realize how very rude I was. By the end of the night I had decided shy or no, I would ask her for a dance at the next possibility. _

_As she stood before me now with her hair all askew and covered in dirt I could only think of how she was unlike any woman I had ever met. She possessed all the social graces of a gentleman's daughter but she wasn't afraid of long country walks and she didn't wilt at the slightest exertion like most women. He almost laughed aloud at the thought of Caroline Bingley attempting such a walk. She wouldn't have made it a quarter of the distance before she fainted dead away from exhaustion. The first muddy hole she stepped in would've had her in a tizzy for days. _

"Why my dear Fitzwilliam are you quite well?"

With a start Mr. Darcy was brought back from his reverie. Worry laced the features of his wife's beautiful face. He realized he must've looked quite strange.

"Oh! I'm perfectly well my darling. Perfectly well. Sorry to have frightened you I was just thinking."

"Of what pray tell?"

"Of you Lizzie… and when I first began to love you. I had never pinpointed the moment until now." he replied.

"Oh you must tell me of it!" she exclaimed with a laugh. So he drew her close, wrapped his arms around her, kissed her lightly on the forehead and began to share his revelation with his beloved wife.

_A/N: Please review!_


	2. Stolen Kisses on a Sunny Saturday Stroll

**Stolen Kisses on a Sunny Saturday Stroll**

**A/N: Part two is up. Darcy remembers once more. Hope you like it!! Please R&R! Your reviews make it all worth while!**

**Disclaimer: Must I mention that I don't own them? Oh how I wish I could claim to possess such genius!**

"Come darling, let us go for a walk about the grounds for a while." said Elizabeth Darcy to her husband, "It's such a beautiful day out and you look like you need a break from your business."

"Alright dear. Just let me finish up this last bit and we shall go for a walk." Fitzwilliam said with a smile.

The Darcy's had now enjoyed 2 months of wedded bliss. If anyone were to ask him Darcy would say that these had been the best months of his life. He was much more relaxed now and he noticed he enjoyed his days more than he ever had in the past. He had not realized his life had been missing so much until he had it before him. He'd always assumed he'd marry someday but in all honesty he never imagined marriage would bring him much happiness. It had been more of a requirement, a fulfillment of duty, than anything else. Such joy as he'd had these 2 months had seemed unattainable previously, yet here he was.

Fitzwilliam finished the letter he was writing to an associate and joined his wife in the courtyard.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes my love, I am at your disposal. Where shall we walk to today?"

"I was thinking we could go down by the lake. The cool breeze off the water will feel perfectly refreshing on a day as hot as this one."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan." Darcy stated placing a kiss on Lizzie's cheek.

Suddenly a vision came to his mind of another such day that had also included a walk and a kiss...

_Elizabeth and I had just a few weeks prior announced our engagement to our respective families (and thus the whole of London, since we all know that none of the aforementioned people were capable of keeping such a tasty bit of gossip to themselves). Those weeks had been passed with us spending as much time as was acceptable in each other's company and wishing that our wedding date would hurry its approach. After nearly a week of rainy days, Saturday finally saw the return of the sun--much to the delight of everyone in the area. I had come to call that afternoon for a visit as I had done every day since Elizabeth had accepted my proposal. Knowing that Lizzie was getting antsy from too many days spent indoors I suggested we talk a walk in the garden._

"_Oh! That sounds absolutely perfect! Just let me go and fetch my bonnet!" Elizabeth replied. She then rose excitedly to retrieve said bonnet._

"_Oh yes today is such a wonderful day for a walk," Mrs. Bennet added. "Kitty shall accompany you."_

_Kitty dutifully placed the book she'd been perusing on the table, stood and walked towards the door awaiting Lizzie's return. Just then, Elizabeth returned with her bonnet secured in its rightful place._

"_Ready Miss Bennet?" I asked. She nodded her ascent and I rose, offered her my arm and we headed out the door._

_We set out walking at a rather slow pace, Kitty walked along in front of us and within a few minutes Kitty had left us quite a ways behind her. As we strolled leisurely, now alone, I couldn't help but admire the woman on my arm. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on to be certain. Suddenly she noticed me staring._

"_Fitzwilliam don't you know that it is quite improper to stare at a lady!" exclaimed Lizzie with a hint of teasing in her voice. _

_Suddenly I froze—she had just said my name… up until that moment I had never heard my Christian name pass her lips. The very sound of it was intoxicating. I did not know one word could affect me so much but hearing my precious Elizabeth say my name made me fall in love with her all over again. _

_She must have interpreted my sudden pause as a negative reaction for the next words out of her mouth were, "Oh! I hope I haven't offended you with such an informal address Mr. Darcy!"_

_At this I laughed aloud. "Oh beautiful, sweet Elizabeth you could never offend me by such an action. I've simply never heard you say my name before and I was rather stunned—moved I should say."_

_With this revelation she blushed ever so slightly and tightened her grip on my arm and my eyes once again found their way to her form. "You're staring yet again my love. Did you not learn better manners during your upbringing?"_

"_Your… love….?" I said weakly "…you mean to say you really do love me?"_

"_Oh Fitzwilliam!" she exclaimed suddenly, "Surely you must know! I had hoped we'd put the past behind us and that you understood how my feelings have changed. I never could've brought myself to accept your proposal if I did not. You must know how very much I love you darling." The last sentence had been barely a whisper but I'd heard it as clearly as if she had screamed it and it made my heart soar. _

_I stopped before her and brought her hand to my lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her fingers. She then did something I could scarcely believe; she drew herself up on her toes and placed a kiss on my cheek. At that moment I thought my heart would burst from happiness, and yet, like a parched man in the desert it made me crave more. Emboldened by her forwardness I ventured to say, "Sweetest? I know asking you this is going against all semblance of propriety… and you have my express permission to slap me if I offend you in any way…. But… May I… May I kiss you?"_

"_Why Fitzwilliam!" she said in mock offense. "You?! Go against propriety?! You would never!"_

_I almost blurted out an apology for my scandalous request until I noticed the twinkle in her eyes. Her most lovely eyes. _

"_If you have to ask my permission for a kiss does it not ruin any chance of surprise?" she continued._

"_I suppose it would."_

"_And, correct me if I'm wrong, as I have no experience in such things, but isn't there supposed to be some level of surprise to a person's first kiss?"_

"_It is not a requirement." I replied with a smile. "but it would definitely add to the joy of a kiss I'm sure."_

"_Well, perhaps in the future you wouldn't ruin such a moment with silly questions then?"_

_With this she continued walking and I, sufficiently silenced, allowed her to lead me along. For several moments I was unable to think clearly. Then I was brought out of my daze as I heard Lizzie talking aimlessly about the weather._

"…_such a lovely day out. I'm rather glad of it after all the rain we've had recently. Although I must say the flowers have never looked better. Hopefully the sunshine will—"_

_At that moment I stopped rather abruptly, spun her around to face me, and kissed her passionately. The words died on her lips and she pulled me closer deepening the kiss…_

_After a few moments we parted, both rather flushed. A few seconds later Lizzie said, "My oh my! If those are how your kisses are to be then I fear I shall have to have them rather frequently. They are far more delightful than I had imagined!"_

"_I do believe I will be very capable of obliging you my love, for I too find your kisses quite delectable!"_

All of the sudden Darcy's reverie ended as soon as it had begun and he looked about in an attempt to gather his wits. A seductive smile played on his lips as he eyed his beautiful wife just ahead of him on the path where she was admiring some of the flowers. Darcy swiftly closed the distance between them, took Elizabeth in his arms and kissed her with unbridled passion…

"Husband whatever made you kiss me so just now?" inquired Mrs. Darcy a few minutes later after she had composed herself. Noting the expression on his face that was so similar to the one a couple of months earlier she added, "Another recollection?"

**That's all for now.. I will try to think of another memory as I kinda like writing these short stories. Thanks for reading! Please Make my day and hit review! vvv It's down there vvv**


	3. Unwanted Separations

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long.. had a case of writers block for a while. I already have another chapter in mind and I'm still formulating a 5th. Please review! I absolutely LOVE reading them!! I hope you like it! **

**Unwanted Separations: **

Elizabeth and Georgiana Darcy were spending a quiet afternoon reading in the library while Mr. Darcy was meeting with his steward in his study. They had planned to go for a stroll about the grounds but the rain had kept them indoors all day. Lizzie was beginning to wonder if they would see Fitzwilliam before the bell rang for dinner or not. As if he'd heard her thoughts he came into the room.

"Afternoon ladies. Are you both enjoying your books?" he asked as he walked over kissing them both on the top of the head before setting on the settee next to his wife.

"Ah, I fear we have been far too distracted chatting aimlessly. Have we not Lizzie?" responded Georgiana.

"Correct you are Georgie. Here I was thinking I would miss spending time with my sisters, but I find we get along just as if we'd been sisters all along and not just these few months." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

At this Darcy smiled. He'd hoped that his new wife and his sister could grow to be the best of friends and it warmed his heart to see those hopes coming to be. Georgiana had always been very shy and it usually took her a very long time to warm up to someone to the point where she would say more than a few words during a conversation but surprisingly her and Lizzie had grown very close almost overnight. Most of the credit for this went to Lizzie herself for she had taken extra care to bring Georgiana out of her shell. Watching his sister slowly blossoming into a lady of grace made him joyful. He knew his parents would be proud of her and the woman she was becoming.

"I hate to break up your tête-à-tête ladies but Elizabeth, there is something we need to discuss. Would you care to join me in my study for a moment?" Mr. Darcy requested.

"Oh, that's not necessary," responded Georgiana, "I was thinking of going to practice on the piano forte anyhow. I'll be in the parlor and unless one of you needs me before then I shall see you both at dinner." With that Georgiana rose and left the room.

"What is it you needed to discuss darling?" asked Elizabeth.

"It concerns my meeting this afternoon with my steward." He replied. "I fear you won't care for it much, and to be honest, I don't either but try as I may I don't see a way around it." Darcy watched as concern washed over her face and after a moment continued, "It seems I must go to Town to deal with some business for about a week. I promise I shall hurry things as best I can and return to you with haste."

Lizzie couldn't hide the disappointment in her eyes. She knew that trips to London were a part of running the estate but she wasn't looking forward to his departure nonetheless. She was about to inquire about the possibility of going along when Darcy spoke.

"I would normally ask you to accompany me, but I don't think that would be prudent with the weather as it is. I've been informed that the road conditions are less than satisfactory and I wouldn't want you to be in any danger my love. I would not be going myself, but this cannot be put off any longer. I was waiting until the weather improved but Mother Nature had other plans I suppose."

It pained Darcy to have to leave his darling wife behind, even if it was just for a few days. They had had to spend some time apart during their engagement while he went to London to finalize things for the wedding and attend to financial business such as adding Lizzie to his will and so on and the separation had been agony. He was loathe to go through it again. Just then he was hit with yet another memory…

"_You must write me while you are away my love." Elizabeth said; her voice heavy with sadness._

"_Of course I will. Every day. And you will write to me as well won't you?" I asked._

"_Most assuredly dear. I shall write you letters that will take you all day to read. So many in fact that you will eventually ask me to stop writing because reading them is taking up too much of your time." She responded with a laugh._

"_I don't think I could grow tired of you writing to me Elizabeth. My only consolation will be that each day will bring us closer to the day when we will be man and wife and we will not have to be apart. If I could I would take you along but I think if I did the whole of London would be turned on its head and the King himself may have me arrested for such impropriety." I had joked._

_Lizzie laughed and retorted, "Ah, you may well be right, but at least you would give all the gossips something to talk about for a good long time."_

_As we'd said our goodbyes that evening I would've given every pound of my fortune not to have to go, but I knew that it must be done. The stolen kisses before I went on my way had been exceptionally sweet._

Swept back into reality suddenly Darcy realized that, once again, they would be apart while he traveled to Town. At that moment he would've given the estate away to someone else if he could just spend his days quietly at home with his wife. Sometimes being Master of Pemberley was rather taxing. Elizabeth didn't miss the pain in his eyes and laid a hand on his arm affectionately.

"When were you planning on leaving?" Lizzie inquired.

"Tomorrow morning,"

"So soon?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm sorry that is rather short notice but as I said I simply cannot wait any longer and I figured the sooner I was gone the sooner I would return. I _have_ rather neglected the estate business in these past few months." Darcy replied with a twinkle in his eye.

At this Elizabeth laughed softly. "Why, Mr. Darcy, whatever do you mean?"

Darcy laughed aloud. "Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean Mrs. Darcy" He answered seductively. Luckily for them they were undisturbed in the library until the time came to dress for dinner.


End file.
